Discomfort
by Flashpoint-addict-Emily
Summary: Jules has an abusive boyfriend who kidnaps her and holds her hostage. How will the team react? Can there be a mole in the team? NEW CHAPTER JAN 22
1. TEASER

**I love the family theme team one has. i LOVE reading it( hint hint write more awesome stories) and im attempting to write about them now. lou is alive in this one. so leah isnt there. i love writing when something dramatic happens to jules and sam is boyfriend worries greag is fatherly to hr and ed is SUPER protective over her and wordy spike and lou are soo brotherly to her. I love that kind of family ! soo thats what will focus on. lets get writing!!!!! Well you read and hopefully enjoy! LETS HOPE YOU DO**

**TEASER:**

**"I will give you five seconds to put the gun down and return my team mate to safety so we can get her leg checked out," Greg negotiated the subject, desperately trying to get Jules out safe after all she'd been through.**

"**NO! I love her! she's going to be safe with me. Leave us alone she is MINE!" Warren yelled, waving his gun around.**

"**If you love her then you would want her to be safe then right?"**

**Warren nodded.**

"**Then put the gun down, that's the safest thing for Jules right now Warren."**

"**NO! If I put the gun away then your men will take her from me!" Warren yelled pulling Jules roughly against him shoving his riffle to her temple, causing the nearly conscious Jules to moan out in pain.**

**The roughness in Warrens voice caused team one to flinch. They wanted- no they need, Jules back safely.**

"**Warren I know you don't want to hurt Jules anymore so why don't you let her choose? Ask her what she wants." Greg asked.**

"**Boss, I got the solution, but with the wind, changing so frequently, I don't know what a bullet could do," Ed Lane informed Greg from the rooftop above.**

**Warren got angry at Greg. He knew that Jules the woman he loves so deeply would pick her team. Why the hell would Greg Parker ask him that?!Suddenly Warren got a plan."Fine you want her? Here, take the useless bitch." Warren screamed as he shoved her to the ground and shot her in the back so fast team one had no time to react. **

**Ed shot out Warren, but in the high chest above the heart so Ed knew he would die but suffer like he made Jules. **

**How much Ed hated this guy. How on Earth could a man be able to do that to a woman let alone do that to a woman and then say you love her and that she is yours? Ed didn't have a clue. If he did that to Sophie he would probably have to kill himself. He knew Wordy would too if Wordy did that to Shelley. Even though he knew he wouldn't the questions still floated in his mind. **

_**FOCUS LANE! **_**Ed's mind yelled. **

**He looked to see how Jules was doing when he saw something he never wished to he ran down the steps to Jules another gunshot rang out.**

**No! Ed thought. **

**Please god no. Not today. It's NOT her day to die. Not her time. Please god I'm begging you. Please god no. NO!.**

**TBC 3**

**OMG what did Ed see what was going on with Jules and Warren and what was the last gunshot Ed heard that had him praying? so what do you think???? I'll update every or every other night from 4-8pm.I need 5 reviews before I update. again. Hopefully ill get that many at least. So Read this and review pretty please!!**

**Well it's 4:12am. NIGHT... well morning**


	2. Confronting Jules

Thanks guys for the reviews and I'm going to need 5 more reviews until I update next. I can't have a beta right now so my friend edited last night so blame her! :P Here are my reviewers:

_Dweenie- Beta on the way_

_Iheartflashpoint- thankss here is the update !_

_FillyRSA- _Yes I'm going for daily updates and thanks for the review

_Justicerocks- _I hope so too !

_Fallenstar08- _thanks here's the update !

"Hey Sarge!" Jules greeted her boss as she walked towards her change room.

"Hey Jules. Uhh can I talk to you for a minute in the briefing room?" Greg asked kind of unsure.

"Yeah sure" Jules said following her boss to the briefing room.

Men's Change Room

"So Samtastic, you finally over Jules yet?" Ed Lane Joked as he entered the change room.

"Ed, I'm really not in the mood to talk about that right now". Sam said depressed.

"Sam what's wrong. Your not yourself.: Ed said concerned.

"I don't know.. well yesterday I was at the bar with some military buddies and they saw Jules there. She seemed to be by herself and me and my friends were pretty much drunk, so we went over to her and started to hit on her and stuff. You know, buy her a drink, flirt and show off. Well she was still sober and she slaps me in the face saying "Sam what the hell are you doing we broke up remember!?" Then all of a sudden this big buff guy walks up and puts his arms around her and told us to go away and leave to girlfriend alone."

"I didn't know Jules had a boyfriend," Ed said protectively.

"Neither did I but when I asked her this morning she said they'd been dating for 3 months now which means they started going out around 2 weeks after we broke up. I mean like 2 weeks!? I guess I just thought I meant more to her then that."

"Sam I know you meant a lot to her and she still loves you just in a different way now. But you have to understand that Jules wants this job and the job needs her. She wont let anything stand between that, including you. You need to learn to get over her buddy. Now hurry up and get dressed we have to be in the briefing room in five." Ed said as he ran out of the dressing room.

Ed turned the corner just in time to see a crying Jules being comforted by a tearing up Greg. He had never seen then cry before so he knew something big was up.

5 minutes earlier in the briefing room:

"Yeah sarge what is it? Jules asked confused."

"Jules everyday you come in I notice your different. You almost look depressed. Then I notice a bruise. Everyday this week and last week you have a new bruise. Today your limping. Pull up you left pant leg please." Greg said extremely concerned.

"Sarge I-"

"Constable Callahan that is an order." Greg stated Jules lifted up her pant leg reviling a large nasty looking bruise and a bump in the shape of what looked to be a baseball bat.

"Jules sweetie you have to explain to me now and explain fast and I'm really hoping your a clumsy baseball player". Greg said his fatherly side kicking in.

"Greg I-" Jules hesitated desperately trying to find an excuse, but when she had nothing, she thought she might as well get it over with.

"Greg I have been dating this guy Warren for around 3 months now and-"

"Jules does he hit you with baseball bats?!"

Jules nodded"and crowbars and steel pipes his fist and feet, he even raped me a few times." Jules said slowly."Oh my gosh honey I am so sorry I didn't notice before now. Listen I'm going to take you to the doctor after work, and your going to spend the night at my place. I'll make sure that SOB never hurts you again." Greg said tearing up and hugging Jules.

Jules started to cry a bit but stopped fast because she didn't want her boss to see a weakness. They pulled apart just in time to see Ed standing outside the door looking extremely confused.


	3. Details

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I need 5 more reviews though before I update next though! **

**Thanks soo much to my reviewers:**

_**Iheartflashpoint-here's the update**_

_**FillyRSA- LMFAO- haha your funny :P &&thankss for the advise, hope this ones better**_

_**Cam- thankss**_

_**Dweenie- thankss and yeah I guess because she's the only girl. I don't think many people like Leah either so there might not have many fics about her. It's mainly Jules and O/C's**_

_**Fallenstar08- I do too. I'm not liking Warren too much…. :P**_

"**Greg what the hell is going on?!" Ed yelled storming in the briefing room clearly confused and upset that his two best friends were crying.**

"**Eddie Jules has an abusive boyfriend...Jules where is he now?" Greg explained slowly.**

**It killed him to have to say that. He never thought he would have to. He couldn't even imagine what Jules could be going through right now. He knew how much she hated to show a weakness, especially at work, in front of her team mates. How could he blame her for crying though? How could any of them? He could not even imagine what Jules could be going through. That was all that Greg could think of at that moment, and when he tuned back into Ed and Jules' conversation, he knew it couldn't end well.**

"**WHAT?! Jules hun are you alright?! What the hell has he done to you?" Ed said shocked while his brotherly side kicked in. He wanted to kill that son of a bitch so bad at that moment. Sam had said her boyfriend looked buff. He knew that when Sam meant buff he meant really **_**buff.**_** So if he was **_**that**_** strong, what the hell had he done to Jules? **

"**Yeah I'm fine for now, Jules stated sound extremely unsure and her voice was so small it sounded like a whisper. "And Sarge he should be at the bar on Queen street off of Kingston Road" Jules continued, her voice cracking. She knew that Ed and Greg noticed by the look on their faces. She hated them knowing she was practically crying.**

**She just wanted this all to end. End going home after work, after attempting to stay there as long as possible, and failing to find another excuse to say. She knew that Greg felt guilty now for sending- no forcing Jules home to get some rest. Little did he know then he was actually sending her home to Warren. He new worst fear. Not that she would ever let anybody know that, although she was sure that Greg, and Ed knew that now.**

"**Jules, what the hell has the son of a bitch done to you?!" Ed yelled. He was so furious that words couldn't explain. Nobody would ever understand the relationship that he and Jules had shared over the last few years."Uhh, sarge can you tell him please? I uh I need to get some air." Jules asked wiping away her tears. She needed to think about everything that was going on. This was just too much for her to grasp a hold of. She had to get away and fast before she had a meltdown in front of her team mates.**

"**Of course sweetie. Remember after work I'm taking you to the doctor to make sure nothing was broken." Greg was scared for her. Even though he was sure that nothing was broken he knew that she was badly hurt. He wanted to make sure that everything was ok in her body. That everything was where it was supposed to nodded."I'll come too." Ed really wanted to know how she was. He knew that she'd be Greg's second for today(he'd make sure of it)and if Greg really thought something was wrong he would have left to go to the ER with Jules half an hour ago.**

"**Ed thanks but you need to go home with Sophie and Clark ok?" Jules said thoughtful. She didn't want Sophie to get the wrong idea. For her to think Ed thought that she was more important then his wife. Without Sophie or Clark, she didn't know what Ed would do.**

"**Yeah ok. But you call me when your done. Are you staying at Greg's tonight?" Ed was sure that Greg wouldn't let her go home to Warren. **

"**Yeah she is. Ok Jules you go get some air, I'll fill Eddie in and when you get back we'll go to that bar to get Warren and make sure he can never do anything to you again." Greg knew that he and Ed would do everything in their power to make sure nothing ever happened like that to Jules again.**

"**Boss I think we should send Jules in and get her to bring him out." Ed said thinking of a tactical way to get to Warren.**

"**Eddie-" Greg started. Greg thought Ed was crazy. He wasn't afraid to hurt Jules and Ed wanted to send Jules right back to him.**

"**Sarge according to what Sam says he was protective over her last night." Ed continued but Jules interrupted him.**

"**Wait Sam told you? Ok I'm getting air. See you in five". Jules said wiping the last of her tears exiting the briefing room only to be stopped by a concerned looking Wordy.**

"**Whoa there Jules what the hells going on? Your crying Greg looks like he was and Ed looks like he's going to kill the next person he sees." Wordy asked confused. Something was really up.**

"**Oh go talk to the boss I'm not explaining myself anymore", Jules snapped back but when she saw he flinched she immediately felt bad. What had Wordy done to her to deserve that? Nothing, that is what.**

"**Look Wordy I'm sorry but I just need to get some air ok? I'll see you in a few minutes." Jules apologized. She felt terrible for how she had snapped at him. Wordy was nothing but good to her. She just needed some air bad."Yeah ok Jules." Wordy replied."Hey Jules" Sam greeted her. **

"**Sam leave me the hell alone." Jules said as she shoved past him to the door of the SRU. She was mad at him for telling Ed about Warren before she could tell the team. Or before one of them read a text message from him on her phone. On her phone he was so sweet. In public he was very considerate. When they were alone he was like an out of control fire tat burnt everything in it's path of destruction. Greg had just clamed Ed down after telling him what Warren had done to Jules."That fucking son of a bitch! When I see him I swear on the name of god I'll kill him" he had yelled. Ed wanted to beat Warren, and make him suffer like he did to Jules. Nobody messes with his "sister" and gets away with it. You mess with the little sister, you get the angry big brothers.**

**Ed was about to say something when Wordy and Sam walked in**

"**Sarge, Ed what the hell is going on. You Ed and Jules are upset. Why?" Wordy asked frustrated nobody would tell him what was going on. He knew for a 100% fact that something was very wrong.**

"**Yeah I said good morning to Jules and she totally gave me the coldest shoulder ever." Sam commented a little bit hurt. What did he do to upset her like that. Only once had she ever been like that to Sam. The day she came back to the SRU, and she broke up with him.**

"**Listen guys I'm not going to tell you. If Jules wishes to tell you she may, or she can ask me to tell you and I will if that is what she wants." Greg explained smoothly. Jules deserved her privacy.**

"**Boss if Jules is in any danger-" Wordy started but Ed cut him off.**

"**Wordy she is fine right now. What she needs right now is a family and I know we are all 110% capable of doing so. Everyone get your stuff together we are going to the bar on Queen to get some-" Ed what cut off by a loud gunshot going off which sounded like it was coming from just outside the SRU......**

**TBC**

**OMG WHAT HAPPENED?!?! :D Filly is that what you meant by your pm? Hit that review button. I need five more before I update next though so tell your friends! I wont be able to update until Monday because I have a tournament, in Miami, Florida (I'm from Brunswick, Georgia) so I'll be busy playing soccer and having fun! STILL REVIEW LOTSS xoxo.**

**- xo. **

**3**


	4. Kidnapped

**heeey guys thanks for reviewing! i had a blast on my tourny and we won so that's good. this isn't the best chapter but keep in mind i wrote it at 2:45-3:30am this morning so be nice ! ideas for future chapters are needed! I'm almost at a writers block. I have some idea's but I don't know how to put them. So like HELP! :D sorry but im still waiting on betas so mh friend and spell check are going to have to do for now. kso lets get started! five reviews doesn't seem like enough anymore so I'm going to need 7 reviews until I update. im evil like that. kthankss ! xox. kso start reading !!!!! ( L )**

**Greg and Ed ran faster then they ever had in their lives towards the door. There hearts racing with so many emotions running through them. Even though their emotions were slightly different, the thought on their mind was the same. Jules was outside. Did she get shot?**

**A few of their emotions were the same. They were both feeling anger towards the person who pulled the trigger even if it was not on Jules. Guilt that if it was Jules that was shot, they didn't protect her. The last feeling they both had was scared. They were both scared that if it was Jules that was shot,(and they had the gut feeling that it was) , that she could be dying as they ran through the seemingly endless hallway, or the very least in pain and helpless which they both new she hated showing in public.**

**Ed also felt love. He had known Jules for around seven years, and they had a bond that he shared with nobody else. They just got each other. Ever since she joined the team, they had a brother sister relationship. If anything was to happen to Jules, he didn't know what he would do.**

**Greg loved Jules. He wasn't afraid to admit it. She was the daughter he never had. He hated Warren for what he did to her, and if a genie could give him 1 wish, it would be that his team-Jules' team mates could have 10 minutes alone with Warren. That would be all they needed to make him pay...**

**After what seemed to be a lifetime they finally reached the doorway, and hated what was folding out in front of him. Panting heavily they heard the rest of the tea. jog up behind them.**

**Greg turned to Sam. Sam's eyes were wide, and Greg knew that his next question to Sam could be very good or very bad.**

"**Sam… is that Warren?" Greg asked hesitantly. Greg knew that if it was it could be very bad because he had already done so many things to Jules, he knew Warren wouldn't be afraid to do it again, or do something worse like killing her. On the other hand if it was Warren that means that they had a chance of getting him now. A bigger chance of making sure he could do nothing to Jules again.**

**Sam gulped loudly. "Yes" **

**He didn't know what was going on in the briefing room but from the scene that was in front of him, he thought that he could take a "lucky guess", as could anyone else on the team. Frankly, he was terrified for Jules.**

**The team looked straight ahead to see Jules with blood running down her leg, Cowardly hiding behind her was Warren. Worse part, he had a gun to Jules' head. Warren was a tall 5"10 man with lots of muscle. The kind of muscle that could break Jules' bones. **

**Greg looked into his team mates eyes. In them he saw she was scared humiliated and angry. Not that he didn't understand why. The only thing he could do to help her now was to negotiate. **

**"Eddie, Lou, cover me" Greg said. This wasn't going to be easy. Not at all.**

**"Copy"**

**"Hello Warren my name is sgt. Greg Parker with the SRU, can you tell me what's going on here?" **

**"Yeah I can, actually. In two seconds my friend is going to pull up with a van. Your going to let me drive away with your sweet innocent little Juliana, or I shoot her right her right now. If I see any of you cops following us, then I shoot her. She's mine and I love her. I need to do what's best for her."**

**This made Greg flinch. He knew by Warren's tone of voice that he was serious. It almost killed him to even imagine Jules, dying, right in front of him.**

"**Warren if you love her so much then let her go, or at least put the gun down. It's the safest thing for her right now." Greg negotiated. At this point, he had to be careful of what he could say. Any little thing could set him off, and hurting Jule****s. **

"**NO! I'm not letting her She's MINE. Not yours she mine to keep. She loves me." **

**The look on her face said other wise.**

**"Anyone have a shot?" Greg said desperately.**

**"Negative" five voices replied with disappointment in their voice as a dark van pulled up.**

**Guns raised ((just to confirm they did have everything ready for the bar, but they only have their glocks as the snipers are in the Cars so they cannot have a sierra shot)) all team one had to use all the control they had not to run up and take Jules back to safety. With the team. But sadly they knew that she or them would be dead before they could take a second step towards her.**

**Standing helplessly they watched as Jules was thrown like trash into the van (after Warren had gotten in of course they could have shot him if he didn't). As they watched the van drive away, getting the license plate numbers, they saw a wave of and hand and Warren yelling:**

**"I'll send you videos of the fun that is yet to come, don't worry"**

**"Son of a bitch!". That's what Ed, Greg, Sam, Wordy, Spike and Lou yelled as they heard was something that they would not look forward too. They didn't even want to know what would be on the videos but for all they know it could help them get to Jules faster.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They make me write more faster so reviewreviewreview! loveeyouu guys! xoxo. ( L ). i need those five more reviews though...:D **


	5. Team thoughts

_heeey guys thanks for reviewing! I'm like SOO sorry it took so long to update but I got grounded. Bright side to that though is that I didn't get my ipod taken away so I could still read fanfics I just could update so I finished the story but I will only be able to update every other day or so. I bolded and underlined the intro so that it would be easier to tell it apart from the chapter as requested, letme know if this helps. I need 7 reviews: kso start reading !!!!! ( L )_

_Thanks to my reviewers on the last two chapters:_

_Fallenstar08 x2- I might just have scorpioed warren in the story….;)_

_Dwennie- sorry typo on your name :D UPDATE UNSEEN!!!!! Like NOW __J__(L)_

_Iheartflashpoint- x2 I did have fun:P here is the update!_

_FillyRSA- aha thankss! Update your stories girl~!_

_Cam x2- Ed might kill him ;P I'm trying for a beta but like nobody wants to so it's not my fault! I'm trying though. And aha Thankss_

_SuzylovesCSIMiami- here's more_

_JTF2-I agree_

_Msgrl- hehe here you go_

_Shauna- I was writing I just go grounded._

_Brittaney- Yes sorry got grounded for skipping school :P _

_Sorry if I forgot anyone ^_

_Here we go, and sorry this chappie is more on the thoughts of the team:_

2 hours later:

The team sat in the briefing room lost in their own thoughts about the situation. They waited impatiently for the arrival of the video even though everyone dreaded the arrival of the video. Nobody even wanted to think about what that son of a bitch could be doing to Jules right now. By now they all knew that Warren abused Jules and it wasn't something they necessarily wanted to know. They all wanted to walk up to him and beat Warren like he beat Jules. According to Jules he only hit her for about a month. A month too long.

Wordy wanted to know how he missed it….again. He missed the signs of abuse with Shelley and he swore to himself he would never let it happen to anyone again. And now here he was waiting for the video from her abusive boyfriend to maybe help them figure out where she was so they could save her. Wordy was like her big brother, and he hated to see-even think-of team ones little sister being touched in that way. It made him sick.

Spike knew this was bad. When even Spike the comedian can't crack a joke about something, it was bad. Spike was the old rookie on the team, as he only got to team one a year and a half before Sam, but in that time he and Jules were best friends. He knew she looked up to him as a brother and he looked to her as a sister. He didn't even want to think about what he would have to watch on that tape, but he knew he couldn't not watch it as it was the only way that they could find Jules.

Lou was mad. Mad at Warren, for obviously hitting her, mad at the team for letting him get away with Jules, even though he knew- and they all knew- if they wanted Jules to come out of this safely, they had to, and mad at himself for letting Warrens abuse get that far. He had suspicions on it when he saw Jules come into work with a purplish tint to her left eye and when it was gone when she came out of her change room. During workout her sweat started to wash off the make-up she had on to cover it up, but when he asked her if something was up, and she said no, he was mad for believing her.

Sam was going to punch somebody at any minute. He knew Jules said that they couldn't be a couple after she got shot, but he knew there was still a spark between them somewhere. He knew she could feel it too. He hated himself for this happening to Jules. He didn't see it in her eyes when Warren put his arms around her the night at the bar. He didn't see the disgust in them. He would never forgive himself for that. _SPOILER READ IF WANTED_

So the team thought……_((like major hint to my twist?!))_

_END OF SPOILER_

Ed was beyond furious. How could anybody lay a hand on a woman. When they got Warren, no one could even imagine of how bad Ed only wanted five minutes alone with him. Five minutes would be enough to pound the face in on that SOB. He didn't even know Warren but he knew enough to know that he hated him with a passion. He kept repeating in his mind _"you mess with the little sister, you get the big brothers to mess with you". _Maybe he found comfort in the words. Maybe he thought that if he could make that come true, he could forgive himself for not stopping Warren before.

Greg felt the exact same way about the situation as the rest of the team. More like Ed, and Wordys though. Jules was like a daughter to him, and it made him sick to think about the pain that Jules went through, with Warren. He hated to know that. But could what he didn't know be even more painful and sickening?

_**TBC ok I know it's short but I' tierd and this is better then nothing. I'll update before the weekend though so I promise you that. It will make more snese then. kso I know the people who read and understood the spoiler might hate me right now but like every frikken story on here is all about Sam/Jules. I'm not complaining like I mean I love 'em too but like still. FP FF needed a bit of a twist dontcha think? It's family themed as I can't get enough of it, and not everything is as it seems…. Kso if you don't like it the idea don't read and don't flame on reviews. Even though I'm done the story the chapters aren't as good as I think they could be so if somebody could give me a hand with ideas lettmee know. Again you don't like it don't read don't review don't flame. **_

_**Kthanks.**_

_**Emily 333333.**_


	6. Secrets Revealed

_**heeey guys thanks for reviewing! Before I update next I NEED at least one idea on the story ok? Everyone reviewing is an awesome writer and if I don't get idea's I'll have to put the story up for adoption. I need 7 reviews: kso start reading !!!!! ( L )**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers on the last chapter, I wont be naming them this time but I like REALLY appreciate it (L) . Here we go!**_

When Jules woke up she discovered that she wasn't in the station anymore. She also noticed her head was pounding, and when she put her hand to the back of her head it came back with red on in. _Shit I'm bleeding_ she thought. Then her hand went down to the cause of most of her pain. Her leg where she was shot. Then everything came rushing back to her. Warren at the station. He getting shot. The worried looks on her team's faces. Being knocked out and now, waking up in a basement of some sort. Then she noticed something. Her cell phone was lying on the ground just two feet away from her. She started to reach for it eagerly. _Come on Jules you can do it your almost there. _She thought._ One more second. Got it! _Quickly she opened the phone and called speed dial 2. Greg. He answered on the first ring.

SRU:

The six men sat in the briefing room waiting for the video they dreaded to see from Warren. They were lost in their own thoughts each of them thinking how this was affecting seemed like forever before a noice broke the silence. It was Gregs cell phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID. Jules. His heart stopped "It's Jules!' he yelled as he opened the phone. The teams faces looked appaled. How could she be calling? They wouldn't complain though. "Jules seetheart are you ok?!" Greg asked quickly into the phone."Greg i'm fine for now. My head stopped bleeding and I think I got my leg under control for now. I looked at it and it's only a graze. I should be fine." she replied. Greg put the phone on speaker for the team to hear."That's great Jules. Has he hurt you?Do you know where you are?" Ed replied his brotherly tone kicking in."No he hasn't. I just woke up, and he hasn't been down yet. My phone was next to me and All I know is that I'm in a basement. The last thing I remember is the station." Jules answered. The team flintched. What happened at the station was a touchy subject."Jules that's good. we just need you to stay on the line fore 20 more seconds and spike will have your location" Greg said hopefully. He had to get to her before something happened. Jules was about to reply when Warren jumped out hitting Jules with his belt causing her to yell out in pain. The team heard this and quickly started yelling out to her in the phone lying on the middle of the glass table. Then Warrens voice coming over the phone shut them up."Well well SRU team one how are you?" Warren said slyly."Warren if you touch her I swear to god-"Greg growled protectivly. "Play nice sargeant Parker. You don't want me mad do you? You don't want me to take my anger out on your daughter do you. I know she is like you daughter. You love her don't you old man?" Warren slurred. He was drunk."No Warren I don't want you mad around her. Please just don't touch her. And to answee your question I donlove her as a daughter and everyone else in this room loves her as a sister" Greg replied confidently."Well almost everyone. Has Samuel told you his darkest eecret at the moment?" Warren asked slowly. Sam's heart stopped. This wasn't good. Ed looked at sam suspisiously. Did he just hear that correctly?! Was it true? "What the hell are you talking about Warren?" he growled."I'm talking about the fact that "brotherly" Sam here helped me get poor helpless knocked out Jules. He's the reason I have Jules and you don't. Now Spike how bout you turn on your laptop and you get live feed?" Wareen smiled sneakily as he spoke. His plans were going _**Hehe cliffy. I'm sorry if you hate me ans I know that the chappie was short but I'm tired. I'll update soon! Remember an idea before friday or I give the story up for adoption(: yes i can be that evil. ily guys!!!( L ) **_

_**kso like every frikken story on here is all about Sam/Jules. I'm not complaining like I mean I love 'em too but like still. FP FF needed a bit of a twist dontcha think? That's why I made Sam a bad guy. It's family themed as I can't get enough of it, and not everything is as it seems…. Kso if you don't like it the idea don't read and don't flame on reviews. I NEEED an idea by Friday or I'll put the story up for adoption. Yes I can be that evil.**_

_**Kthanks.**_

_**Emily 333333.**_


	7. Uh oh

_**OMG IM SOOOOOOOOO SO SORRY IT'S TAKING ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!!**_

_**I've just been sooo busy with everything from my exams, and my parents divorce, to making time to see my boyfriend, and all my school studies.**__**L**__** So the idea for this chapter came from Fallenstar08. She gave me the whole base. I might not include the line this chapter but what happens in this chapter, will make sense of other things in later chapters. Kso lets get started and I need 5 reviews before I update next and it'll probably come on Sunday night ? Read & Reveiw pretty please **__**J**_

Ed Greg Wordy Spike and Lou couldn't even believe what they had just heard. Sam had something to do with Jules' kidnapping?! How dare he mess with her like that! He was going to pay.

Ed didn't even want to think about what Warren and Sam had done to Jules. Just then he realized something. Sam had told him that when he saw Warren with Jules at the bar, he was angry and kind of upset that Jules was with Warren and how he acted like he cared that Jules was kidnapped by Warren. How dare he lie right to the teams faces like that. Obviously he didn't care that she was missing in the hands of her abusive boyfriend, because he helped Warren get Jules. Without much warning (to Sam anyway, the team knew one of them would end up doing so) Ed threw himself forward at Sam and punched him right in the face. None of the team mates seemed to give a damn. He deserved it after all. He hurt Jules. Ed kept hitting him yelling a bunch of things such as: "YOU SON OF A BITCH HOW DARE YOU!?….YOU MESS WITH THE LITTLE SISTER YOU GET THE BIG BROTHERS….I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!…IF YOU HURT ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD, THIS IS HITTING YOU WITH A PILLOW COMPARED TO WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU!…"

After about five harsh hits to the face Greg finally stepped forward and pulled a yelling Ed off of Sam, who's face was bleeding. His nose was most likely broken. Ed kept punching and yelling threats directly yelled to Sam of course.

"Ok team I'm going to go deal with Sam in my own way." Greg stated to his team, and without waiting for their protests he continued. "Spike and Lou can you go get towels to clean up the blood, and Wordy can you help Eddie get some ice I think his hand may be broken"

"But boss…" they all said. They wanted to have their own turn with Sam.

"No, it's my turn with him now" Greg replied, his eyes never leaving Sam.

"Copy that" Spike said as he escorted his friend out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------As Wordy Ed Lew and Spike walked away, not knowing how their "brother" could betray Jules like that. They were a family. Familys don't turn on eachother. Sam was not family. As they walked away they could hear Greg yelling at Sam although what he was saying exactly was inaudiable.

"What do you think sarge is doing to him?" Wordy asked, concern in his eyes. Ed smirked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not enough" was his reply.

"I'd have to say I couldn't agree more on that one Ed" Wordy said as he and Ed walked to the break room to get ice for Eds hand. They parted their team mates who had gone to the front to get towels.

* * *

Briefing room-

"How dare you even think about helping that son of a bitch get to Jules?!" Greg yelled at the top of his lungs. How bad he wanted to kill Sam right there and then was unimaginable, but the one thing that kept him from doing so was that if Sam co-operated, he could help them find Jules. Well if Sam didn't co-operate Greg would make him.

"I did what I had to do" Sam sneered.

"YOU GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL DID SHE EVER SEE IN YOU, WILL FOREVER BE A MYSTERY!" Greg yelled. He had now officially lost it. He punched the wall and kick the chair to the other side of the room.

"Yeah but listen Greg, it will be a mystery for ever."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Well she wont be able to tell you" Sam said plainly.

"you son of a…." Greg started.

"She'll be dead by then" Sam continued.

At that point the rest of the team came into the briefing room as Sam said that. Spike lost it, ran forward, pushed him to the ground, and started yelling at him.

"How could you Sam? Really?! She trusted you! We trusted you, and now your going to just turn on us and help that son of a bitch kill her, then act like you did nothing wrong?! How dare you?! Your lucky that I don't kill you slowly and painfully right now. As bad as I want to, and I'm 100% certain that everyone else wants to as well. You know why? Because we are actually loyal to each other AND Jules. You better hope that we find her quickly unharmed and ALIVE or I will personally beat your ass up. You know what? I'm done with him. You four finish your turns with him. Let me know when the video gets here. I'll be in the shooting range posting Sam's face on each target." Spike sighed and left the room. Jules wasn't just a team mate. She was family, and they all loved her not even a doubt about it. If Sam would give her up just like that, what has this world come to?

Sorry for the crappy ending but you'll thanks me later when you DONT get the cliffhanger ending i was planning on giving you this chapter. Im putting the original ending to the beggining of the next chapter. YOUR WELCOME!! rofl. Review!? you know you waaantt to!


	8. More Problems

_**Thanks everone. Here's the new chapter as promised. Wow that's my shortest intro yet (:**_

As Spike walked past the front desk on his way to the shooting range, Kira stopped him.

"Spike! Some package just came, it's addressed to SRU team one" she told him.

"Here we go" Spike whispered as he turned around and walked back into the briefing room. When he got there Sam was in the corner, with his team glaring at him.

"You know" Sam started breaking the long silence. "I could charge you with assult on a police odficer. That'd get you fired, and a year or so in the big jail house."

"Actually," Greg replied. "It wasn't on a police officer because you fired, and it was in self defence. You jumped Ed from behind and he broke your nose." He looked to his team, who nodded saying silently that would be the story they would go with.

"Sarge" Spike said.

"Yeah son?"

Spike didn't need words. He simply held up the video tape in hand.

The team had no idea what else could come next.

On the video was a number to connect the webcams from Warren's computer to Spikes. After they connected, team one was shocked at what popped up on Warren's webcam.

Jules was tied to a chair, one of her eyes swollen shut, a long gashes all over her body. The team was shocked when they saw this and stayed silent for a few minutes not fighting against the anger that was building up inside of them. Warren's lips appearred on the camera he started speaking.

"Well I assume you have already started to pound Braddocks face in, and I congradulate you on that! Let me tell you though. You will never find me. I will shoot your "daughter" Greg, and then I will drop her in a dumster near by, so she can wait for you to find her as she dies. By that time I will have already left the country." Warren said laughing.

Greg Ed Wordy Spike and Lou wanted to kill this guy more then they wanted to do to Sam. They kept their angee in tact so they could make sure he wouldn't kill Jules yet. They were afraid that if they angered him enough he wouod cut the feed. So inseadthey muttered "son of a bitch" under their breaths.

"Please, Warren don't hurt her anymore. She can't take much more." Greg begged. "Take me instead. You can kill me, not Julianna."

"Aww isn't that sweet. Family love" Warren taunted. "However, I do intend on hurting her more, and I plan on making you watch"

"No" Greg whispered, as Warren stood up and started to walk over to Jules. Warren pulled her out lf her chair roughly and walked her out of the camera range.

"What is he doing?" Ed muttered.

Then Warren walked back into cameras view turning the camera to the left so that they could just see Jules tied up in the middle of a bed.

"Be prepared to watch your beloved Julianna Alison Callaghan be raped SRU team one. Oh and thank you very much Samuel David Braddock for I am going to enjoy this very much." Warren teased.

_**I'm sorry for the short chapter and even more sorry for the cliffhanger. Any ideas on how the team should act, what they say how they find her and stuff like that?**_


	9. cliffhanger

_Ok so I know that like the whole chapters have basically been the characters thoughs, but this chapter i'm going to try mostly speaking. Let me know which ones_

_you like better. kthanks. REVIEW! please._

As Warren continued to tease them, saying that they could do nothing to stop him from it, and that they would have to sit there and watch helplessly. Greg on the verge of tears, because Jules had been through so much already, she didn't deserve anymore.

"Spike is there anything you can do with tech. to help us find her?" Greg pleaded. "Anything at all?"

"Oh my god, I have to be an idiot!" Spike yelled.

"What is it buddy?" Ed asked hopefully.

"I can trace his ip. address so that we can get the loca-" Spike was cut off by an ear piercing scream coming from the computer. Warren had begun.

"NO!" Greg yelled, running up to the computer. "Warren please don't!"

No answer.

"You would get more time in jail if you do this" Ed negotiated anxiously.

No answer.

"Spike do you have a location" Wordy pleaded.

Another scream. He was hurting her. Bad. Tearing flesh by acting violent. Invading her. Affecting her. Killer her insides slowly. Emotionally. The team was forced to watch. A tear ran down Greg's cheek, and he wiped it away before the team could notice. He then saw his friends doing the same. They needed to get to her. Now.

"SPIKE!" Greg yelled.

"A few more seconds and I'll have. GOT IT"

"A warehouse. 6492 Finch St." Lou read over his shoulder.

"Team let's go!" Greg ordered as he turned off their webcam and ran out of the station.

-------------------------------------------------Warehouse----------------------------------------------He was still raping her when he heard the sirens wailing in the distance. He knew they had found him. With a final and deepest thrust into Jules, and another scream, he bounded off of her, threw some clothes at her and told her to get dressed as he picked up the gun from his dresser, and dragged Jules, out of the room. Warren dragged Jules outside to meet up with the team that would be pulling in anytime now. He planned on humiliating her in front of her team and then killing her. They wouldn't expect that. Seconds after he finished thinking his plan the sirens stopped and the SUV's pulled up. Warren decided that he would wait until they got settled before he would come out.

"Ok team listen up", Greg started. "Wordy Lou, Bravo. Spike and I, Alpha. Ed, seirra one. We're two short so Troy and Donna will be here soon. Troy will be my second, Donna with Spike. They will be here in two minutes. Ready?"

"Ready" his team replied.

"Ed, get ready" the Sarge said.

"Copy".

Just as Ed found a vantage point, Warren came out dragging a barely conscious Jules. Warren was going to play the "i love her too much to share her with you" game. This would be fun. Greg's shocked face when he turned around to see Warren and Jules was better then what he thought it would be.

"Jules you ok?" Greg asked. It was a stupid question. Of course she wasn't ok. Look at her. Jules smirked half amused, and gave a weak thumbs up. Here we go, Greg thought as he began to negotiate.

"I will give you five seconds to put the gun down and return my team mate to safety so we can get her leg checked out," Greg negotiated the subject, desperately trying to get Jules out safe after all she'd been through.

"NO! I love her! she's going to be safe with me. Leave us alone she is MINE!" Warren yelled, waving his gun around.

"If you love her then you would want her to be safe then right?"

Warren nodded.

"Then put the gun down, that's the safest thing for Jules right now Warren."

"NO! If I put the gun away then your men will take her from me!" Warren yelled pulling Jules roughly against him shoving his riffle to her temple, causing the nearly conscious Jules to moan out in pain.

The roughness in Warrens voice caused team one to flinch. They wanted- no they need, Jules back safely.

"Warren I know you don't want to hurt Jules anymore so why don't you let her choose? Ask her what she wants." Greg asked.

"Boss, I got the solution, but with the wind, changing so frequently, I don't know what a bullet could do," Ed Lane informed Greg from the rooftop above.

Warren got angry at Greg. He knew that Jules the woman he loves so deeply would pick her team. Why the hell would Greg Parker ask him that?! Suddenly Warren got a plan. "Fine you want her? Here, take the useless bitch." Warren screamed as he shoved her to the ground and shot her in the back so fast team one had no time to react.

Ed shot out Warren, but in the high chest above the heart so Ed knew he would die but suffer like he made Jules.

How much Ed hated this guy. How on Earth could a man be able to do that to a woman let alone do that to a woman and then say you love her and that she is yours? Ed didn't have a clue. If he did that to Sophie he would probably have to kill himself. He knew Wordy would too if Wordy did that to Shelley. Even though he knew he wouldn't the questions still floated in his mind.

FOCUS LANE! Ed's mind yelled.

He looked to see how Jules was doing when he saw something he never wished to he ran down the steps to Jules another gunshot rang out.

No! Ed thought.

Please god no. Not today. It's NOT her day to die. Not her time. Please god I'm begging you. Please god no. NO!.

_**kso I'll try and update quicker, but like with my parenta getting divorced, I had to get a job, and tim hortons has weird hours and imoving AGAIN, back to canada in like July , so I'm VERY busy. I'm going ti have only like 3 or 4 more chapters though. But dont worry i'll take my time, and there will be LOTS of action so it will be better i promise! it's late. goodnight. .ox**_


	10. Hospital News

_Thanks for the reviews guys! I love them ! Here's the next chapter then. Enjoy. SEVEN REVIEWS UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER (:_

**As soon as the bodies fell, Wordy sprinted over to Jules to push his weight, against her wound in hopes to clot the blood, and keep her alive. She was unconscious. It didn't look too good. "Stay with me Jules, come on sweetheart, stay with me" he begged.**

**Spike ran over to Warren, but was almost disappointed when he saw that Ed had shot him right in the chest. It was a perfect shot. Only a few seconds before he would have blacked out. It was easy to see. Warren was dead. None of the team would be able to teach him a lesson. **

**Lou ran over to the third body lying on the ground. Greg. Warren had shot him in the arm on the way down. He would be fine, but it was still painful. Keeping weight on his arm to clot the blood, Lou helped Greg over to Jules. He was praying for her to wake up, and praying to god that he wouldn't take their innocent little Jules, as long tears poured his face, as well as the other team mates.**

**As Ed ran down the stairs as he heard the desperate cries of his team begging their friend to wake up. He made it over to his friends, just as the paramedic team showed up, as did Troy and Donna. The Paramedics made it over to Jules and Greg after they saw that Warren had no hope in making it. They immediately took a look at Jules, pulled out the portable crash cart, and started working. They hooked her lifeless body up to the heart monitor, and quickly saw that her heat beats were getting quicker and quicker. **

"**She's in cardiac arrest!" One paramedic named Jim called out. **

"**Get the crash pads ready!" The other named Bobby replied.**

"**Clear" Jim shouted as Bobby paused on his CPR compressions.**

"**No change"**

"**Charge to 150!" Jim ordered.**

**"Clear!" Jim called again.**

**"Ok, we have a pulse. Lets get her to St. Simons before we lose it." Bobby replied.**

**"Sir," Jim called to Greg. "You can ride with us. When we get to the hospital you can get that arm checked out"**

**"Sure" Greg replied wiping his eyes as he climbed into the ambulance next to Jules, grasping her hand softly, praying that she would be ok. With a swift nod to his team, the ambulance doors closed, and the paramedics ran to their assigned spots, one driving, and one keeping Jules stable. The rest of the team ran to their trucks, ignoring Troy and Donna behind them, offering to drive. **

**"Come on team! Jules and Boss need us." Ed called out to his team, as they jumped into the trucks and raced over to the hospital, sirens wailing along the way down the 401. **

* * *

**Ambulance:**

**"Come on Jules stay with me" Greg repeated over and over in her ear. The stupidest man in the world could tell that this didn't look good. **

**"Bobby, her pulse is weakening! "Jim called to the driver. "What ETA?"**

**"1 minute 30 seconds!" Bobby called back.**

**"Stay with me constable" Jim murmured as the ambulance pulled up to the hospital.**

* * *

**Hospital:**

**Wordy Spike Ed and Lou had arrived at the hospital about 2 minutes after Jules. Greg was just heading off to get his arm bandaged, and disinfected, as the doctors had forbidden him from going any further with Jules. **

**After about one hour in the waiting room, Greg came back upstairs from the ER, with his arm in a sling. He didn't need surgery, as the bullet was very shallow in the skin. Some high tech tweezers, and pain medication later, Greg was ready to return with his team**

**"Any word?" He asked tiredly. It had been a very long day.**

**"Not yet" Wordy replied tears in his eyes when he looked up.**

**Greg looked in all of his teams eyes' and saw the same thing. Pain. Worry. Anger. Love. Loyalty. Concern. He was sure their eyes would be a close mirror image to his own. His thoughts were interrupted when the ER doctor came out. **

**Uh-Oh. Ed thought. This can't be good. It's barely been an hour and a half. That was way too fast. He saw the bullet wound. Too fast to be good. Unless, it's just an update he thought hopefully. His hope was destroyed when he saw the look on the doctors' face.**

**"I'm very sorry constables." she started.**

**"No" Spike whispered.**

**"We did all we could but-" **

**"NO!" Wordy cut her off.**

**"We lost her on the table. We tried desperately to revive her, but we were unsuccessful."**

**"No! You didn't!" Lou yelled. We and Greg were too shocked for words.**

**"I'm extremely sorry for your loss. If there is anyone I can call, or anything I can do, let me, or somebody on the staff know. We will do anything we can to help grieving officers of the law. Again I am very very sorry constables and sergeant." She said as she gave them a sympathetic look, turned around, and walked away. **

**Kso, I know some of you might hate me to death right now. (no pun intended) buuuuttttt do try and remember I have a talent for major twists sooo you never know with me;) hint ? Or not ;) If anyone has ANY ideas then let me know, but I have a few of my own. I need ideas on how the team reacts and what happens to sam what the team does to him and stuff so if anyone has ANY ideas then PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know. Kthanks. **

**+ REMEMBER: I need at least 7-10 reviews before I update next. BYE. **

**Soooo , hit that green button and review, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. **

**+ If you do I'll give you cyber cookies ;) 3 :D ( L ) just sayin'. (:**


	11. Teams reaction

It has been a legit 10 months since I updated. IM SOOOOO SOOO SORRY I have no excuse for that. I've got 2 full chapters after this done. I just need an epilogue. This story will be done within 2 weeks I PROMISE! I have a few chapters for family issues which I need ideas for. Anyways I forgot I even write this. I was looking through old fanfics and I read it. I was left with a cliffhanger and thought whoa I hate this. Then I realized I wrote it. I'm updating though. Review please!

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO SGT. RYAN RUSSELL, A TORONTO POLICE OFFICER WHO DIED IN THE LINE OF DUTY JANUARY 12, 2011. HE GOT RUN OVER BY A SNOWPLOW AROUND 5:30AM THAT MORNING. I FEEL FOR HIS WIFE AND TWO YEAR OLD SON NOLAN WHO WILL HAVE NO MEMORIES BUT OF WHAT PEOPLE TELL HIM ABOUT HIS FATHER. RIP SGT. RUSSELL, YOUR FRIENDS AND BROTHERS-IN-ARMS ARE TAKING CARE OF YOUR WIFE AND SON. THEY WILL BE PROTECTED. THANK YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. YOU MADE TORONTO A SAFER PLACE FOR ME TO LIVE FOR THE PAST 11 YEARS YOU SERVED. THANK YOU, RIP. 3

Spike collapsed into Lou, clinging onto him as if his life depended on it. The two best friends sobbed together as if they hugged each other strong enough it would take away the pain. "No…" Greg managed to whisper, knowing from basic common sense, that it was a major injury Jules had got, and most wouldn't have survived.  
He saw Ed, Wordy, Spike, and Lou standing by the door equal expressions of horror on their faces as they looked at the spot where the doctor had once stood.

"No one could've survived that, Ed" Greg said softly, barely able to get the words out as tears constricted his throat. Wordy started crying softly and Ed hugged him, almost crying himself as he couldn't stop replaying the scene in which his partner, friend and team mate had died in.

Sometimes life just sucks.

Ed pulled back from Wordy, as he knew that he had to tell Greg to call Jules' dad and brothers and let them know what had happened.

"Pronounced at 11:30 pm"  
The doctor came in to fill the details in on what exactly went wrong with Jules.

Spike burst out in tears, and Lou did too, but not as hysterical. They hugged each other again and Ed and Greg led them out.  
That night, Ed, Greg, Spike and Lou went to Wordy's so they could remember the best of the best times they had with Jules. Shelley made Greg and the others a cup of coffee and left the team alone as they just sat and talked about Jules all night. They laughed, they cried, they smiled, they grieved and remembered their fallen friend. Their fallen sister.

"So, what's going to happen to Sam?" Spike asked with curiosity.  
"I gave him to the commander. He'll make sure he gets what he deserves. Commander always had a soft spot for Jules. He won't go easy on him" Greg replied.  
"I still can't believe Sam did what he did. I mean I thought he cared about her. They dated didn't they?" Wordy asked.  
"Yeah well maybe that's why he did it. She chose the team over him and didn't even look back. He would feel neglected heartbroken and hurt. He wanted revenge." Spike replied.  
"Wow spike. I didn't know that you were so deep" Ed joked.  
"On a more serious note i think he's right" Greg responded with a twinkle in his eye.  
"Still doesn't stop me from ripping him to pieces." Wordy replied. He had loved Jules as his little sister, and he had an obvious soft spot for abused woman after what happened with Shelley. This was a triple take. He had an abused little sister, who is dead.  
"Don't dwell on that guys Jules wouldn't have wanted it. We should focus on what she would want. She wouldn't want any of us in jail for murder would she? We can rip him up in court." Lou said.  
"At least one scum bag gets to suffer" Spike said implying the fact Warren got off easy by dying so quickly.  
"You're both right. To Jules: little sister, spark of the team, the strongest female officer I've met, goofy, outgoing, loved and loved by all." Ed said raising his glass.  
"To Jules" The team responded following suit with the glass.

Twist ahead! Next chapter is unexpected believe me. Whew! Next chapter within two days promised! Thankk you muuchh. Review!

-Emily (:


	12. Truth Revealed

_**Alright. My story will have the characters act like I want them too, so if you don't like how sam is acting then dont read it. Its that simple. Dont flame me about it. Here we go, here comes the twist. ENJOY. I DONT OWN FLASHPOINT OR ANY CHARACTERS OTHER THAN WARREN.**_

Somehow the team made it through the week until Jules' funeral. Then, they found out that there were to be around 7,000 people at the funeral. Police officers from all over North America, and public from Toronto, and surrounding areas such as Ajax, Whitby, Oshawa, Peel, Halton, Durham, Northumberland, and other regions. The family and friends need a special pass, and the officers needed a badge. Greg didn't care, as long as the team was livid. Before the funeral the team went to the morgue to talk to the forensic doctors when Jules' operating doctor strode in, armed with the autopsy results.

"It turns out Julianna died of Cardiac arrest." she explained.  
"A heart attack? She was only 30!" Spike exclaimed.  
"Yes well she had lost lots of blood and her body was in shock. I'm very sorry for your loss, and to let you knowing attending the funeral for Julianna even though I never got the pleasure in meeting her." the doctor replied sympathetically.  
"You would have really liked her"  
"I'm sure I would have. Excuse me"  
The doctor walked away.  
"Alright team. Funeral time" Greg said with tears in his eyes.

* * *

It was in a lovely church Greg knew Jules would have liked. A lot of people spoke, along with Wordy Spike Lou Greg and Ed. When the commander spoke, it brought everyone to tears.

"Never in my 13 years as commander have I ever seen a team work as well together as team 1. They're more then a team they're a family, and everyone knows what it feels like to lose family. Unfortunately team 1 not only lost Jules right in front of them, but she and the team were betrayed by one of their own. Jules was fun loving, teasing, outgoing and hilarious. She could also be completely serious, loyal as anyone and focused when she needed to be. She worked hard every time she was in the field. People like her make it look so easy. I think that's what made her such a fantastic officer. She would take a bullet for anyone on her team without a second thought she would never hesitate to do anything for her team, he family. She was a great office strategically but could always make anyone laugh which is important when you have such a stressful job. Greg, Ed, Spike, Kevin, Lewis; you all lost a wonderful woman, and you have my condolences. Take 2 weeks off. Spend it with each other and grieve and spend time with your wife and kids if you have them. I'm sorry. Rest in peace, Jules. You are and will forever be loved by all. Thank you"

After his speech the reverend spoke for a few more minutes. Jules was to be cremated, so there was no burial.

"So, up for a walk? And I don't mean that you have a choice, you have to go." Greg said

"It won't be the same," Spike whispered, and Greg said,

"C'mon guys, as a tribute to Jules, what do you say?"

They couldn't say no to that, so they started walking, and shared their favorite memories of Jules. Then, they saw five figures standing a little ways away, and Spike and Wordy stopped in their tracks, as they recognized one of the figures.

Spike screamed as he pointed a shaky finger at one of them. Wordy just stood there, and Greg strained to look closer at the view of the five figures.

"Spike what is it?" Ed asked confused and alarmed.

The figure Spike was pointing out started yelling at the others, and shouted,

"C'mon, give me a break; they're my family, for God's sake! I still can't believe you wouldn't tell them!"

She broke free of them and ran towards the group, with two of them men after her, and the other two looking around, pulling their guns, but pointing them at the ground, looking around like they were guarding something, and the two running after her had their guns out too, but had them pointed to the ground and they were looking around too, like they were looking for danger. She launched herself into Spikes arms.

"Jules!" Spike shrieked over and over, and clung to his friend.

Greg and Ed pointed their guns at the two men, but Jules said in a teary voice,

"No, guys, they're here to protect me."

They holstered their weapons and Ed pulled his sister-in-arms into a huge hug, and then she hugged Greg.

They both said,  
"Protection from what?"

"Long story," She said and turned to hug Wordy.

He almost picked her up and almost swung her around. Then she turned to Lou and hugged him.

"Oh my God, Jules, you're alive!"

"Yeah, I'm alive, thank God."

They team just stood there hugging each other, and then she reluctantly backed away and said.

"Hold on a sec,"

As Wordy had just been about to open his mouth, she walked over to the two men and had a whispering conversation. She then turned and yelled to the other two,

"I'm not leaving until they get the whole story, so get comfortable!"

She then turned her back on the two, but one grabbed her arm. She turned to him and said angrily,

"They are my family, for God's sake! My protection can wait!"

She walked back over to them.

"Might as well sit down, it's a long story,"

And so they did.


End file.
